omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Neos
Character Synopsis Neos is a computer program from Cyberland that is created for the sole purpose of deleting any virus or threat that comes within the Cyberland, She hates the fact she is merely a program that is mean't to be used and thrown away thus she goes mad and tries to erase everything. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Valkyrie Crusade Name: Neos Gender: Genderless (Is mainly a program with no gender but takes up the form and identity of a female) Age: Roughly 175 years old (Is the first computer program ever created which was in 1842) Classification: Computer Program, Digital Lifeform Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Information Manipulation (Has complete control over all data and information stored in Cyberland), Void Manipulation (Is able to erase things from existence with her ability delete, Was going to purge both The Celestial Realm and Cyberworld into deletion), Reality Warping (Can rewrite both The Celestial Realm and Cyberland), Energy Manipulation (Can create surges of energy which she generates from herself), Electricity Manipulation (Powers all outlets and electronics), Barrier Creation (Can create barriers that protect her from damage), Non-Corporeal (Her true form is pure information and data), Immortality (Type 1, 8 & 9. Gods exist as long as their collective thought and belief in their existence does as well. Their true forms exist within the Non-Physical Space where thoughts reside), Abstract Existence (Gods exist as ideals conceived by collective thought. Neos specifically embodies Data and Information), Conceptual Manipulation (Possesses the ability to even reduce gods, who are ideals and thoughts given form to nothing) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Was going to delete both Cyberland and The Celestial Realm the first of which is not only the same size as the real world which contains a infinite number of diverging pasts, presents and futures but Cyberland. Also can recreate the entire Cyberland and Celestial Realm as well) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Gods exist as thoughtforms that are completely beyond the material universe and are existing in a non-physical plane above reality. Above entities such as Sword Master, who are capable of ascending to a higher plane) Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Is capable of erasing both The Cyberland and Celestial Realm the first of which has a innulmerable amount of Networks and is the same size as The Real World which has a infinite number of diverging pasts, presents and futures) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Was going to survive the erasure of Cyberland and The Celestial Realm and recreate both worlds instantly) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Is a Digital Lifeform thus the need for stamina is essentially Non Applicable of her) 'Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Very High '''(Has essentially all the knowledge a regular computer has which has millenniuas worth of information on virtually every topic that exists) '''Weaknesses: Hates the fact she has no emotion and that she is easily disregarded thus will go on a ramapage when it grows too much stress for her Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Termination Program: '''Neos possesses the ability to completely remove things from reality. This includes beings such as Gods, who are naught but ideals and thoughts perceived by humanity Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Neutral Characters Category:Valkyrie Crusade Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Immortals Category:Guardian Category:Martial Artist Category:Geniuses Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Information Manipulators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Void Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2